Stormy Generation
by V413ri4
Summary: Las personas nacer con un poder, y al cumplir los catorce estos toman una prueba para determinar en qué grupo pertenecer... Resúmen completo dentro. Historia yaoi, gay, bl. Chico x chico.
1. Cero

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira amano.

Historia sacada de imaginación y de la realidad.

Cada individuo tiene el poder de un elementelemento en su interior. Las personas se dividieron en grupos, cada grupo según su poder. A los catorce años, todos los jovenes se someten a una prueba dónde se determinará al grupo que pertenecera de ahora en adelante.

Los _cielos_, son los más fuertes y al mismo tiempo, son los más amables y génerosos, y estos son raros. Y al ser raros, ellos son tratados como débiles cuando no lo son.

Las _Tormentas_, estos no se dejan de nadie, no importa que la otra persona sea más grande y fuerte que ellos, las _tormentas_, no se dejaran intimidarse tan fácilmente, y si se llegan a intimidar, harán de todo para no se noté. Las _tormentas, _también son leales y amistosas con quiénes ellos quieran.

Las _Lluvias, _las _lluvias _son las más tranquilas y amistosas, asimismo ellas son leales y en casos en que se metan con alguien importante para la _lluvia_, está llegara hacer sumamente sería y agresiva.

Los _Rayos, _los _rayos _son resistentes, muy comunicativos, y tienen bastante energía en si. Ellos pueden ser muy perezosos y cuando no les dan lo que quieren, llegan a ser molestos. Los _rayos_, siempre tienen a alguien como ejemplo a seguir, y a su ejemplo a seguir le da su respeto y lealtad.

Los _Soles, _ellos tienen mucha energía, resistencia y astucia. El _Sol, _siempre hace algo, siempre esta en movimiento, raramente descansa. Los _soles, _también son amables y leales, solo a quienes ellos llegan a respetar.

Las _Nubes, _las _nubes_ son solitarias, prefieren estar solas. Ellas son muy leales, confiables y fuertes. Solo son amables con aquellos que tienen respeto o/y admiración.

Las _Nieblas, _ellas no se quedan en un lugar mucho tiempo, la mayoria de las _nieblas_, no confían en las personas. Las _nieblas, _suelen ser despiadadas con la gente, pero sobre todo son mas despiadadas con las personas que se meten con sus amigos o familiares. Ellas suelen ser muy territoriales, y tienen mucha astucia asimismo no le temen a nada.

Cada poder es diferente, y cada persona lo utiliza como plazca.

Los _cielos :_ tienen el poder de saber cuando alguien miente o esta en problemas, también son rápidos y pueden volar.

Las _tormentas : _tienen el poder de crear minis y grandes tormentas con sus manos, también son inteligentes y orgullosos.

Los _rayos :_ tienen el poder de crear rayos en donde ellos quieran y cuando quieran, la mayoría de los _rayos_ suelen ser infantiles y medios orgullosos.

Las _Lluvias :_ tienen el poder de hacer llover en donde quieran y cuando quieran, también pueden controlar lo que sea que tenga agua, los animales, las plantan, las personas.

Los _soles :_ tienen el poder de iluminar y regenerar a su antojo ya sea a ellos mismos o a los demás.

Las _nubes : _tienen el poder de multiplicarse y de la transparencia, nadie los puede tocar cuando estan semi-transparentes, pero ellos en cambio si pueden.

Las _nieblas :_ tienen el poder de crear iluciones a su antojo, ellos pueden ver las malas intenciones de los demás, además de que ellos son los que casi siempre tienen malas intenciones.

Cada generación, en cada uno de los grupos el líder de cada grupo es llamado, y los sietes líderes se reúnen y firman un acuerdo de paz.

En la décima reunión de líderes, fue diferente. Los jóvenes líderes cuando se reunieron fue un caos, todos eran niños y como tal actuaban. Destrozando el lugar de reuniones, todo se volvió un caos y los familiares de estos se tuvieron que reunir para ellos firmar el acuerdo de paz, pero salio lo mismo : el lugar fue destrozado.

/

Lo sé, lo sé ¿otra historia? ¡si aun no acabas las demás!

Ya, ya ~ que no cunda el pánico, las continuaré _tarde o temprano,_ no desesperen. Aun haci, quiero escribir esta, salio de la nada, bueno no, estaba viendo doujinshi de Hetalia, y ¡bum! se me ocurrió.

Como sea, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta rara historia ~

¡les agradezco de antemano, los comentarios y fav !

Les agradecería si también me dicen (escriben) sobre mi forma de narrar y ortografía.

ciao, caio ~

V413~


	2. Uno

Narración normal :

Era temprano, y los sirvientes de cada grupo se encontraban preparando todo para cuando sus nuevos líderes llegarán. Los _cielos_, eran los únicos que no tenían sirvientes, estos preferían hacer las cosas por sí mismos, aunque claro está, siempre estaban acompañados porque un _cielo_ sin compañía, estaría completamente solitario y deprimido. En el cuarto una gran mesa, con siete sillas se encontraba en medio del cuarto. Atrás de cada silla había dos sirvientes, por excepción de una silla, que está no se encontraba nadie atrás. Las personas esperaron pacientemente a sus nuevos líderes, y no esperaron mucho ya que unos pasos se escucharon cada vez más cerca.

Todos observaron la puerta, esperando a que su nuevo líder entrará por esta. La puerta fue abierta por un joven de cabello plateado y ojos esmeraldas, este se detuvo en la entrada, con la mirada recorrió el lugar. Las _tormentas_, fueron hacia el y se inclinaron. Este solo los miro y fue hacia su silla donde se sentó y soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Desea algo de tomar joven? - hablo una de sus sirvientes, la mujer pregunto respetuosamente sin verlo a los ojos.

— Mph, no. - la miro unos segundos y contesto. Esta se paró y se puso a un lado de él y el otro sirviente del otro lado.

Silenció, un silencio se apoderó de la sala, el joven recién llegado miraba con aburrimiento la mesa. Unos pasos de prisa se escucharon y el joven peliplateado volteó a la puerta y de esta un joven entro corriendo.

— P-perdón... Lle-llegue tarde. - se disculpó el joven, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

— Tu quién eres. - hablo el peliplateado. El recién llegado levantó la vista y lo miro. — Y no llegaste tarde, mira. - termino de hablar apuntando a las sillas vacías.

— Ah...- soltó un suspiro de alivio. — Mucho gusto. - se puso derecho, — mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Cielo_. - hizo una reverencia al presentarse.

— Un gusto. - lo miro de pies a cabeza, — soy Gokudera Hayato. _Tormenta_. - se presentó.

El castaño miro a la única silla donde no había nadie, y se dirigió a esta donde se sentó, agachó su cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

— Oye. - le hablo, el castaño alzó la cabeza y lo miro — ¿Porque estás solo? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente, apuntando detrás de él.

— Eh?... Bueno, no me gusta dar órdenes... A-además que en mi familia a ninguno les gusta mandar a los demás... - contesto mirando a otro lado.

— Tsk, es por eso que todos los demás los ven débiles. - vocifero el.

_— Que no nos guste mandar, no significa que somos débiles._.. - murmuró el castaño.

— ¡Buenos días, al extremo! - saludo el recién llegado.

— Tsk, que escándaloso. - miro con irritación al peliblanco.

— ¡Mi nombre es, Sasawada Ryōhei! ¡Soy el extremo sol! - se presentó.

— Mucho gusto, Sasawada-san. - saludo tímidamente el castaño.

— Un _cielo_. - fue hasta el castaño y lo tomo de los hombros. — Mucho gusto pequeño, _cielo_. - sonrió el mayor, el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin soltarlo miro al otro chico y hablo, — Un gusto también a tí.

— Es muy temprano y ya andan de ruidosos. - los tres voltearon a ver al recién llegado. — Kufufu~ cuánta atención~ - hablo divertidamente.

— ¡Una piña! - soltó al castaño y grito apuntando al recién llegado.

— Oya, Oya con que esas tenemos. - el chico hizo aparecer un tridente.

— Tan rápido hay peleas? - una voz diferente se escuchó detrás del de cabello índigo. — Y yo que no estoy aquí para eso. - camino hasta la mesa donde busco su asiento y se sentó. — Soy Lambo Bovino. _Rayo_.

— No estorbes herbívoro. - se escuchó otra voz diferente.

— Creo que ya estamos todos. - hablo el peliplateado, los que estaban parados se sentaron. — Será mejor que nos presentemos, - miro a todos ninguno dijo nada, — mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato, _Tormenta_.

— Aún falta alguien. - hablo el castaño, los demás lo miraron.

— Hey ya comenzó la reunión? - pregunto un joven pelinegro al entrar al cuarto.

— Ahora no falta nadie~ Soy Rokudo Mukuro, _niebla_. - se presentó el.

— Mucho gusto chicos, - sonrió el pelinegro y se sentó en la única silla vacía, — Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, _lluvia_. - sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Eso era obvio, no crees? - hablo cruzándose de brazos, — mi nombre es Lambo Bovino, _rayo_.

— Ryōhei Sasawada, _sol_. - se presentó lo más educadamente posible, el peliblanco. — ¿ Y tú pequeño? - se volteó a su izquierda y le hablo al castaño. Todos lo vieron y este se puso nervioso.

— M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es S-sawada Tsunayoshi. _Cielo_. - hizo una pequeña reverencia al presentarse.

— Kufufu~ eso también era obvio, pequeño _cielo_~ . - hablo con diversión.

— _Oye_... - susurro Yamamoto a Tsuna, este lo miro —_ ¿Cómo se llama el? - _le susurro preguntándole, apuntando le al chico que estaba sentado enfrente del castaño.

— _Gokudera Hayato. Tormenta_. - le respondió.

Ambos se reincorporaron en sus asientos, y Yamamoto miro a los demás y miro al único chico que no se presentó.

— Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto al chico a su izquierda. Todos los demás lo miraron.

— Hibari Kyōya. - hablo el chico.

— Y eres nube, eres de pocas palabras eh? - Lambo hablo.

— ¡Esto es aburrido, al extremo! - se quejó el sol.

— Se supone que es una reunión para firmar la paz entre los grupos. No tiene que ser divertido ¡Idiota! - la _tormenta_ miro con ironía y enojo, al _sol_.

— Que dijiste, cabeza de pulpo? - miro molesto a la _tormenta_.

— ¡Cómo me llamaste! - se paró de golpe mirando con enojo al _sol_.

— Kufufu, esto es más bueno que la novela~ - la _niebla_, hablo con diversión sacando de la nada una palomitas.

— Ha ha, porque no se calman y seguimos con la reunión. - intento calmar a la _tormenta_ y al _sol_, pero fue en vano ya que esté al pararse e ir hacia ellos tenía que rodear a la _nube_ y por accidente la _lluvia_ lo tocó y este lo miro con enojo.

— Kamikorosu, herbívoro. - la _nube_, saco sus tonfas.

— Fue un accidente, cálmate. - hablo algo nervioso la _lluvia_.

— Oya oya, la nubesita se enojo~ - miro con burla al pelinegro.

Este lo miro y cambio su objetivo.

— Kamikorosu, herbívoro Piña. - pateo su silla, miro a la _niebla_ con superioridad.

— Tú... - este se paró e hizo aparecer su tridente, e igual tiro la silla.

Ambos se abalanzaron al otro, los demás sólo miraron, por excepción de la _tormenta_ y del _sol_, que estos ya se encontraban peleando verbalmente y físicamente.

— T-tenemos que detenerlos. - hablo el cielo, mirando a los cuatro chicos pelear.

— Nah, esta reunión se volvió más interesan...- ambos, _cielo_ y _lluvia_ miraron con pena al _rayo_, ya que a este antes de terminar de hablar, le callo una silla tirándolo de su propia silla. — Auch... ¡Son unos sinvergüenzas! ¡Cómo se atreven a aventarme una silla! - miro con enojo al frente de el, de sus manos empezaban a salir chispas verdes. Y el los atacó a ambos, aventando les rayos y unos de sus rayos le cayó por accidente a la _tormenta_.

— ¡Maldito niño, fíjate! - este le lanzó una mini tormenta al _rayo_, que le cayó en la cabeza haciendo que en el proceso lanzará rayos a la _lluvia_.

— Oye, eso duele. - se quejó la _lluvia_.

No estorbes entonces. - la _tormenta_, miro con molestia a la _lluvia_.

— Que... - este bajo la mirada y apretó los puños. — Basta. - y al decir esto todos se detuvieron. — Estamos aquí para firmar la paz entre todos, no a empezar a pelear entre nosotros. - levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraban azules, su cara se volvió sería. — Si no van a firmar, entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Y no se quejen si sus territorios son tomados por mí. Es su culpa por comportarse infantilmente. - camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir volteó, — entendieron. - sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés, y sonrió. Después se fue.

Los demás sólo miraron a la puerta, el _cielo_ y el _rayo_ se encontraban asustados por lo que dijo la _lluvia_, la _tormenta_ se encontraba molesto, la _niebla _y el _sol_ ocultaban su asombro, y la _nube_ el estaba molesto porque lo interrumpieron y amenazaron, chasqueó la lengua guardo sus tontas y se fue.

— Kufufu~ - soltó su risa la _niebla_, al desaparecer.

En el cuarto solo quedaban la _tormenta_, el _sol_, el _rayo_ y el _cielo_ y sus respectivos sirvientes, todos los demás ya se habían ido.

— Tsk, ves idiota. - miro con molestia al _sol_, empezó a caminar hasta la salida sus sirvientes lo siguieron y los tres se fueron.

— ¡¿Que?! - miro con exaltación por donde se fue la _tormenta_. — No fue mi culpa o si? - le pregunto a sus sirvientes y a los demás. Estos lo miraron con nerviosismo, sus sirvientes negaron con la cabeza, y este sonrió. — Lo sabía, fue la culpa del cabeza de pulpo no mia. - y haci, el también se fue.

Dejando al _rayo_ y al _cielo_, y los sirvientes del primero solos. El _rayo_ suspiró, miro al _cielo_.

— Nos vemos Tsuna. - se despidió con la mano y se fue, dejando al _cielo_ solo.

— _Ugh, mi familia se enojara conmigo_ \- murmuró el _cielo_ viendo por donde todos se fueron.

**_Continuará_**...

_¿Reviews? ¿fav? ¿follow?_

_-V_


	3. Dos

Narración normal:

En el territorio de los _cielos_.

El castaño miraba con preocupación y miedo la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento alguien de su familia entrará por esta. Minutos pasaron que para el fueron una eternidad, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, pero fue muy pronto para aliviarse, la puerta fue abierta y de esta una joven de cabello negro casi azul, entro con una amplia sonrisa, cosa que asustó al castaño. Miro a la joven y está ensanchaba más la sonrisa, atrás de esta una niña de unos nueve años se encontraba, igual que la joven, cabello negro casi azul además que ambas tenían una flor por su mejilla, y tenían esa sonrisa llena de alegría.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Yoshi? - pregunto la mujer, una vez estubo enfrente del castaño.

— Zio, quiere una buena noticia. - la niña sonrió.

— Ugh, _lo-lo siento_... - se disculpó muy apenado.

Ambas bajaban sus sonrisa dejándolas con una mueca de disgusto, cosa que no vio el castaño porque se encontraba agachado.

— ¿No firmaron? - pregunto la mujer, frunciendo las cejas.

— N-no fue mi culpa ¡Lo juro! Todos ellos empezaron a pelear, y creo que la _lluvia_ nos amenazó, y una vez que el se fue todos se fueron y yo quede solo... Fue, ¡Muy escándaloso! Ugh...- ambas miraron al castaño, este se encontraba en una pequeña crisis.

— Uf, descuida nii~ ¿Fue divertido? - pregunto la niña.

— ¿Qué?- alzó la cabeza y miro a la niña, — Como que. Divertido? ¡Fue un desastre! Hubo insultos, golpes y si no fuera porque la _lluvia_ los detuvo, ¡De seguro hubiera muertos! Aunque si, algunos dijeron cosas graciosas y si, fue un poco gracioso en algunas partes ¡Pero todo termino siendo un caos! No hay salvación... - termina de decir abrazándose sus piernas y meciéndose de arriba abajo.

— Descuida. - la mujer hablo el castaño la miro, sin soltarse las piernas, — Yo o mamá, hablaremos con los demás para que haiga otra reunión, creo que fue mala idea enviar niños... - negó la mujer.

— Si... _Y una muy mala._.. - asintió el castaño, dándole la razón a la mujer.

— Bien. Después te digo como me fue o le fue, bay bay~ - Se despidió la mujer saliendo del cuarto del castaño.

— Descuida nii, no creo que zio se valla a enojar, después de todo eres su consentido~ - ánimo la niña, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

— Gracias, Yuni. - el castaño sonrió.

En el territorio de las _Tormentas_:

Gokudera Hayato, un joven de 15 años, el se encontraba discutiendo con un joven pelirrojo, se decían de insultos incluso se aventaban minis tormentas. Al final otra _tormenta_ intervino en la pelea y los tres llegaron a un acuerdo.

— Yo iré a la reunión. - comunico calmadamente la _tormenta_ mayor.

— Bien, este mocoso ya arruinó la primera, contamos contigo. - apoyo el pelirrojo.

La _tormenta_ menor solo refunfuñaba. El pelinegro asintió.

— Les aviso cómo me fue, cuando llegue. - la _tormenta_ mayor sonrió y se fue, el pelirrojo se acercó al menor y le dio un zape.

— Auch, ¡Que te pasa! - miro desafiante al mayor.

— Se supone que eres el líder. Porqué no actúas como tal. - lo recriminó.

— Tsk, no me reclames. ¿Que eres mi esposa? No fastidies, ni que tú lo hubieras hecho mejor.

— Ya vete a tu cuarto, niño malcriado. - le dio empujones llevándose lo a su cuarto.

En el territorio de las _lluvias_:

Yamamoto, el se encontraba caminando y sus sirvientes le seguían de cerca.

— Takeshi-kun, no cree que fue un poco rudo con los demás líderes. - una de sus sirvientes le hablo, ninguno de los tres dejo dejo de caminar.

— No. - no titubeó al contestar, — es más creo que debi de decir que yo me apoderaria de todos sus territorios... De qué puedo, puedo. - termino de hablar sonriéndoles. Los otros dos no dijeron nada, y solo siguieron a su líder.

— ¡Takeshi! - una voz llamo al chico, este busco con la mirada a la persona que le hablo y cuando encontró a la persona, el sonrió y camino hacia el.

— Hola, tío. - le sonrió, al llegar hasta el. — ¿Qué necesita? - pregunto.

— Nada. - sonrió, — solo quiero saber si firmaron el acuerdo de paz. - miro al menor, esperando que esté hablase.

— ... No. No lo hicimos. - hablo firme, después de unos minutos.

— ¿Qué? - quito su sonrisa, y se cruzó de brazos. — Como que no. ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto frunciendo el seño.

— ¡¿Cómo que no firmaron?! - la voz de una joven se escuchó, las cuatro _lluvias_ la miraron y está se encontraba muy molesta.

— ¿No firmaste? - pregunto otra voz detrás de la joven.

— Que no. - contesto la menor de las _lluvias_ soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Porqué? - pregunto la _lluvia_ de cabello rubio.

— Hubo una pelea y me enoje, también los amenacé. - miro a otro lado, diciendo lo último.

— Los amenacaste? Hay no. - el mayor de las _lluvias_ se agarró de la frente y negó.

— Hay que hacer algo. - la joven miro al mayor, hablándole a este.

— Cierto kora. Hay que hacer otra reunión y que alguien más valla, no creen.

— Bien. - el mayor saco su teléfono y teclo al terminar de escribir, guardo su teléfono y miro a los demás. — Ya. Habrá una nueva reunión mañana ya arreglé todo, solo falta quien irá. - termino de hablar.

— ¿No irás tú? - pregunto la joven. El mayor negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo. Mañana tengo algo importante que hacer, tiene que ir otro.

— Yo puedo ir kora. - sonrió el joven, mirando a los demás. — O tú quieres ir, Lal? - le pregunto a la joven.

— No gracias. Ve tú. Solo no lo arruines. - contesto la joven.

— Entonces ya está. Si ya está decidido y arreglado este asunto me iré a mi cuarto. - hablo la _lluvia_ menor.

— Si, vete a tu cuarto. - respondió el mayor. El menor junto a sus dos sirvientes se fueron, dejando a los tres mayores solos. — Colonnello, no lo arruines. - miro seriamente al rubio.

— Confía en mi kora - hablo nerviosamente el rubio.

En el territorio de los _rayos_:

Lambo Bovino, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por su territorio, y atrás de él sus dos sirvientes se hallaban. Sin dejar de caminar este saco su teléfono y envío un mensaje, en menos de unos minutos hubo una respuesta, el suspiro al leerlo.

— Vamos a comer. - hablo el volteando se y viendo a los otros dos. Estos asintieron.

— ¿Que desea comer joven? - pregunto la mujer.

— Lo que se...- lo interrumpieron ya que este callo al piso, por la fuerte tacleada que un joven le dió.

— ¡¿Cómo que no firmaron?! - lo zarandeo fuertemente.

— Si... ¡Quítate de encima, estás gordo! - lo empujó tirandolo de trasero. — ¿Qué no leíste el mensaje? ¿Estas ciego o que? - pregunto al pararse.

— Si lo lei. Y no. No lo estoy. ¿ Se puede saber porqué no lo hicieron? - pregunto al pararse, se cruzó de brazos y frunció sus cejas.

— Porque no y punto. Da igual, la _lluvia_ nos amenazó.

— Como que amenazó? ¿Qué hicieron? Rayos, eso pasa por enviar niños. Tsk, debimos esperar hasta que tuvieran dieciocho.

— Debimos enviar un representante para este. - un joven de cabello verde entro en la conversación, apuntando al menor.

— Si, bueno deja... - saco su teléfono y vio un nuevo mensaje, — al parecer habrá una nueva reunión y cada líder enviara a un familiar para firmar, ¿Quien irá de nosotros? - miro el texto y después a los _rayos_.

— La reunión será tranquila si somos puros adultos. Yo puedo ir, total estoy aburrido. - hablo el _rayo_ mayor.

— Está bien, Verde. Tú ve y firma el acuerdo. Y tú - miro al menor, — estás en problemas. - el menor solo chasqueó la lengua, — no creas que solo por ser el líder, no tendrás problemas, soy tu hermano mayor. Ahora vámonos. - jalo al menor, — la reunión es mañana a la misma hora. - y con esto se fue con el menor.

En el territorio de los _Soles_:

— ¡No fue mi culpa, al extremo! - grito con molestia.

— No grites mocoso. Estoy enfrente de ti. - un joven de traje miro al menor con molestia.

— Y según tu, ¿De quién fue la culpa? - pregunto de brazos cruzados un joven de cabello negro.

— Del cabeza de pulpo. El me dijo idiota. Tsk, el empezó. - se cruzó de brazos.

— Mocosos tenían que ser. - el de fedora negó. El saco su teléfono y antes de enviar un mensaje, uno llegó lo leyó y volteó a mirar a ambos _soles_, — al parecer habrá otra reunión, los líderes enviaran cada quien un familiar para representarlos y la pregunta es ¿Quien irá?

— Puedo ir yo. - se ofreció el de cabello negro, pero una chica se les acerco y lo miro molesta, — creo que no. - termino de hablar y se dirigió con la chica, — tengo que llevar a kyoko a comprar sus útiles. - dijo y se fue con la chica.

— Porque no vas tú, Reborn. - el menor miro al mayor, este lo medito y asistió.

— Porqué no, será divertido. - sonrió de lado.

— Bien, entonces ya está esto arreglado. Me iré a comer. - el menor sonrió y se fue a la cocina.

En el territorio de las _Nubes_:

La _nube_ se encontraba acostado en su cama de boca arriba, y arriba de este pequeñas nubes se envontraban flotando, a solo unos centímetros de él. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, hizo que abriera los ojos y mirara a la persona que entro a su cuarto o más bien a las personas que entraron.

— Que quieren, herbívoro, carnívoro. - sin levantarse hablo, poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo que, que? - hablo el de cabello púrpura, — no firmaste, es por eso que estamos aquí. - se cruzó de brazos, mirando al menor.

— Porqué no firmaste. - el mayor miro al menor, sin expresión alguna.

— Mhp, no y punto. - contesto cortante. — Los herbívoros comenzaron un pleito. - se enderezó y se sentó en la cama. Sin mirar a los mayores, el se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Un pleito? ¿Seguro que no empezaste tú? - pregunto alzando una de sus cejas.

—... No. - negó después de unos minutos. — Además el herbívoro de la _lluvia_ nos amenazó.

— Aja. Como sea, oye Alaude, me acaban de informar que tendrán otra reunión mañana a la misma hora, y que cada líder enviará un representante. - la _nube_ del cabello púrpura hablo mirando su teléfono.

— Bien. Ve tú. - ordenó la _nube_ de cabello rubio cenizo, al de cabello púrpura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? Ve tú. - se cruzó de brazos, mirando molesto al más alto.

— Porque yo lo digo. - sentenció.

— Tsk, _ya que_... - murmuró molesto, aceptando de mala gana. — Les aviso cómo me fue cuando llegue. - termino de hablar, despidiéndose de ambos e yéndose del cuarto del menor.

— Y sé que tú tuviste algo que ver con el pleito. Y sobre la amenaza... — Alaude, miro al menor, se dió la media vuelta y se fue.

En el territorio de las _Nieblas_:

Rokudo Mukuro, se encontraba de lo más tranquilo comiendo chocolates, mientras estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala. Miro como una chica venía hacia el y atrás de ella un joven también venía.

— ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto el joven una vez enfrente del chico.

— Si. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Todo está arreglado? - pregunto la chica, llegando aún lado del mayor.

— No. No lo está. - afirmó una _niebla_ llegando junto con ellos. — Pero habrá una reunión mañana, a la misma hora. - hablo la _niebla_ encapuchada. — Cada líder enviará aun familiar para firmar el acuerdo. Irás tú. - termino de hablar sin ánimos.

— Claro que no. - negó rotundamente, — Irás tú. - la chica lo miro con molestia, — te pagaré.

— Bien. Iré yo. Pero más te vale que me pagues, Deamon. - se cruzó de brazos y salió del cuarto al terminar de hablar.

— Kufufu~ al parecer ya se arregló, a si. La _lluvia_ nos amenazó. - hablo el de ojos heterocromaticos.

— ¿Cómo que los amenazó? - pregunto la chica.

— Si. El se enojo y nos amenazó. - hablo tranquilamente metiéndose un chocolate a la boca.

— Ya no digas más. - negó el mayor, negando levemente con la cabeza. — Vámonos Nagi. - termino de hablar llevándose a la chica y dejando solo al joven.

**_Continuará..._**

_¿Reviews? ¿fav?_

_-V_


	4. Tres

Narración normal:

A la mañana siguiente.

En un carro se encontraban cuatro _cielos_, la mayor de los _cielos_ venía platicando tranquilamente con la menor de los _cielos_. Ellas dos venían en su mundo de felicidad y fantasía, en cambio el líder venía sumido en sus pensamiento y al notar que el castaño estaba distraído el cielo que venía manejando le empezó hablar.

— Oye, Yoshi. - el castaño lo miró, — Estás preocupado, tranquilo. Luce, hará que todos firmen y ya no los verás. No te preocupes. _ sonrió calmadamente, estiró su brazo despeinado el cabello castaño del menor.

— Supongo. Pero siento que algo malo pasará... _Eso me preocupa... _\- agachó la cabeza.

— Oye, tranquilo no pasará nada malo. Luce, lo hará. Además yo siento que todo saldrá bien hoy. - sonrió sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

— Ugh, _Eso espero_... - murmuró viendo por la ventana.

— Casi se me olvida, ¿Ya hablaste con los tíos ayer? - pregunto, el menor se tensó en su asiento. — ¿Sucedió algo malo? - pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

— Bueno. Ellos se enojaron pero... - hizo una pausa, y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

— Cuéntame desde el principio. Aún no llegamos, tenemos tiempo. - sonrió despreocupadamente.

— Bien... Lo que sucedió fue... - empezo a relatar lo que sucedió con sus tíos.

_ᵉˢᶜᵉⁿᵃ ʳᵉˢᵗʳᵒᵉˢᵖᵉᶜᵗⁱᵛᵃ. ᴾᴼⱽ ᵀˢᵘⁿᵃ :_

Al irse Yuni, yo me quede solo en mi habitación pero una voz familiar me asustó haciéndome que me parará de golpe y vea a la puerta con miedo. Y ahí lo ví, mi Zio Xanxus, el se veía muy enojado eso hizo que tragara saliva. El se veía de muy mal humor y yo creo saber porque. Pero aún haci pregunté.

— Zio, ¿S-sucede algo? - pregunté ocultando mi miedo y nerviosismo, el me miro y camino hacia mi, yo pegue un pequeño brinco y antes de dar un paso hacia atrás alguien lo detuvo.

— Tranquilízate Xanxus. - hablo mi salvador, mi otro Zio. Lo agarró del hombro y este lo fulminó con la mirada, yo solo pude soltar un suspiro de alivio. — No fue su culpa. Fueron de los demás. No tienes porqué desquitarte con el, lo asustas. - lo soltó y me miro.

— Tsk, ya lo sé. Pero aún haci... - apretó sus puños. — Iré a la siguiente reunión. - sonrió escalofriantemente. Eso asustó.

— No. Tienes trabajo que hacer. - Mi Zio, Lancia negó con la cabeza — Además ya irá Luce, pero si te preocupa entonces que también vallan Yuni y Giotto.

— Bien. Qué ellos se encarguen. Pero si sucede algo, yo mismo sacaré la basura. - sonrió de lado y se fue. Yo me estremecí.

— No te preocupes, Tsuna. Yo lo vigilo. - me giño el ojo y se fue.

_ᶠⁱⁿ ᵈᵉˡ ᴾᴼⱽ. ᴰᵉ ᵀˢᵘⁿᵃ._

— Y eso fue lo que pasó. - termino de hablar.

— Ah... Es por eso que yo y Yuni, estamos aquí. Xanxus, es tan desconfiado. - negó levemente con la cabeza.

— Supongo. Pero es mejor, haci no espero solo. - sonrió el castaño.

— Por supuesto. - el también sonrió, —_ «aunque iba a reunirme con mis amigos...» - _pensó un poco deprimido.

El _cielo_ de cabellera rubia, siguió manejando hasta llegar aún tipo almacén. Y cerca de este varios coches y limosinas se encontraban estacionadas.

— Parece que somos los últimos. - hablo el _cielo_ mayor mirando a los carros.

— Si... La otra vez fui el segundo... - hablo mirando por la ventana. — Pero bueno, - se volteó y miro a ambas chicas, — ya llegamos Luce. - le sonrió.

— Bien. Entonces me voy, cuándo vuelva les aviso cómo me fue, pórtense bien~ - la mujer salió del carro y entro al almacén.

En el almacén.

Luce una vez entro a este se quedó quieta y observo su alrededor, alzó unas de sus cejas y a paso firme y lento fue hasta un chico de cabello negro, largo trenzado.

— Disculpa... - hablo una vez llegó con el joven, — ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto.

El chico la miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

— Eres un _cielo_ ¿Verdad? - hablo tranquilamente preguntándole a la joven.

— Si. Soy la representante del líder. Soy Luce, mucho gusto. - sonrió amablemente al presentarse.

— Soy Fon. El representante de la _tormenta_. Un gusto. - se presento el japonés haciendo una reverencia.

— Entonces ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó curiosa. Mirando las sillas regadas y rotas, en donde se supone que debía estar la mesa, está un chico de cabello verde y abajo de él la mesa rota.

— Bueno, lo que pasó fue... - y haci el japonés empezó a decir lo que sucedió antes de que llegara el _cielo_.

_ᴱˢᶜᵉⁿᵃ ʳᵉˢᵗʳᵒᵉˢᵖᵉᶜᵗⁱᵛᵃ. ᴾᴼⱽ ᶠᵒⁿ:_

Al llegar al almacén, fui el primero en llegar por lo tanto solo tenía que esperar a los demás representantes y eso hice, espere. Me senté en unas de las siete sillas y miré la puerta esperando que esta fuera abierta.

— ¿Qué horas son? - me pregunto. — Tal vez fue mala idea llegar dos horas antes. - negué con la cabeza.

El rechinar de la puerta hizo que la mirara, una vez que lo hice ví aun chico de cabello verde con una maleta, lo mire con extrañeza este al verme se detuvo y solo fue hasta una silla y se sentó.

— Hola, soy Fon. Representante de la _tormenta_, mucho gusto. - me presenté una vez que esté ya estaba acomodado en su silla.

— Si, como sea. Soy Verde, _rayo_. - observo a su alrededor al presentarse.

Las siguientes horas fueron un poco incómodas, ya que al parecer Verde en la maleta tenía cámaras y no sé qué más, cuando le pregunté que para qué eran esas cosas el solo respondió _"Son para un experimentó"_. Yo ya no dije nada y solo lo observé por las siguientes dos horas. También había puesto no sé qué en las sillas, no me atreví a preguntar. Al ser las siete de la tarde, la hora acordada de la reunión, el primero en llegar fue un chico rubio.

— Buenas tardes kora. - saludo el chico animadamente.

— Igualmente. - le sonreí. El se acercó a la mesa y se sentó yo me acordé lo que ese tal Verde hizo, y solo lo mire con preocupación y duda.

— Soy Colonnello, representó a la _lluvia_. - sonrió al presentarse.

— Tú líder dejo una gran impresión. - hablo el _rayo_ socarronamente.

— Si, sobre eso. - se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza, — si lo haría, pero como tubo una regañada por parte de su tío, no lo hará. - se dejó de rascar y nos miro a ambos, — pero de que podemos podemos. - aseguró sonriendo de lado.

— _«¿Acaso todas las lluvias son haci? »._ \- pensé con nerviosismo sin dejar de verlo.

— Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Y a quien representan? - pregunto el.

— Mucho gusto, Colonnello. Mi nombre es Fon y soy representante de la _Tormenta_. - me presenté con educación, y al presentarse me pare y me incline.

— Ah... No sabía que las _tormentas_ fueran tranquilas... - me miro con duda.

— Lo sé, _no soy el único_. Pero eso no importa ahora ¿Alguien quiere té? - cambie de tema. Me pare y miré a ambos y ambos negaron, aún haci me fui y a buscar en donde hacer té.

Tarde para encontrar donde hacer té, pero lo hice. Ya llevaba una bandeja con té y varias tazas. Al entrar vi a más personas, un chico? Encapuchado, también a un chico de cabello púrpura y piercings en la cara. Me acerco a la mesa y en esta pongo la bandeja, me siento después de sirvirme.

— ¿Aún no llegan los demás? - pregunto el de piercings.

— Aún faltan dos, el _sol_ y el _cielo_. - contesto tranquilamente el _rayo_.

— Ustedes son _Nube_ y _niebla_ ¿No? - pregunté al encapuchado y al de piercings.

— Mi nombre es Skull, _Nube_. - se presentó el de piercings.

— Viper, _niebla_. - se presentó el encapuchado, aún no sé si es hombre o mujer.

— ¿Quieren algo de té? - les ofrecí a la _nube_ y la _niebla_.

— Claro. - sonrió el chico llamado Skull. La _niebla_ negó. Yo le serví y se lo lleve, — gracias. - me agradeció y yo le sonreí, volví a mi lugar y me senté. — Se están tardando. - se cruzó de brazos al dar un sorbo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a esperar? - pregunto impaciente la _niebla_.

— Tsk, de seguro el _sol_ se metió en problemas, los _soles_ siempre son tan problemáticos. - la _lluvia_ negó con su cabeza y al terminar de hablar la puerta fue abierta y entro un joven de traje y fedora negra. _¿Quien será?_ Me pregunté mentalmente.

— Reborn, - Nos miro a cada uno y se detuvo en la _lluvia_, — representante del _sol_. - miro con una sonrisa ladina a la _lluvia_.

— Al parecer solo falta el _cielo_. - hablé cambiando el tema. Reborn camino hasta una de las sillas vacías y se sentó.

— Si. ¿Y que decías de nosotros? - le pregunto a la _lluvia_. — ¿Que somos que? - oculto sus ojos bajo su fedora, sonriendo de lado.

— Lo que escuchaste, solecito. - sonrió con arrogancia. _Oh... Esto es malo..._ \- pienso con preocupación.

— Ah, si? - su ojos no se veían pero sabía que estaba molesto por el apodo, — y ustedes son una bola de bipolares. - miro con una sonrisa arrogante a la _lluvia_, este chasqueó la lengua. — Vez. - sonrió de lado.

— Solo falta el _cielo_. - hablo tranquilamente la _nube_, mire a ver a Verde y este se encontraba mirando un tipo aparato, que más bien parecía un teléfono antiguo, en muy mal estado.

— ¿Qué haces Verde? - me atreví a preguntarle.

— ... Ya te había dicho. - hablo en tono calmado, muy calmado... — es parte del experimento. - al decir "experimento" el sonrió.

— ¿Que experimento?- pregunto skull.

— ... Ustedes. - después de unos minutos hablo. _¿Espera dijo ustedes? ¿Nosotros?_ \- mire con sorpresa e incredulidad al _rayo_.

— Que dijiste. - el _sol_ miro con molestia al rayo.

— Lo que escucharon. - se paró de su asiento y fue por su maleta, los demás sólo lo observamos. — Y acaba de comenzar. - se volteó a vernos y sonrió de lado.

— ¡Que dijiste! - dijo con exaltación Colonnello, poniendo sus manos en la mesa, — ¿Que hiciste? No puedo pararme. - al parecer no se podía parar. _Espera... ¿Que?_

— Oh... Estoy pegado? - skull miro a sus alrededores, tambaleandose en la silla.

— Como te atreves. - hablo el encapuchado.

— No podrán pararse de las sillas. - _creo que soy el único, aparte de el, que puede pararse._

La _niebla_, _lluvia_, _sol_ y _nube_, se movían de un lado a otra para poder pararse, pero ninguno pudo. La _nube_ se tambaleó de más y se cayó, _qué lástima por el_... Verde, apunto de irse a no se donde una silla lo golpea en la cabeza, _espera ¿Una silla? _Miro a los alrededores y veo a Reborn parado y sin pantalones... _Camaleones_... — Te dejaré cómo coladera. - hablo y una aura súper amenazante, casi se podía ver alrededor de el.

— Ugh... ¡¿Yo también tendré que quitarme los pantalones?! - grito sonrojado, Skull. _Que raro... Se ve lindo haci. _\- me sonroje al instante de pensar aquello.

— Que idiota. Simplemente rompe la silla. - hablo cruzándose de brazos, Colonnello. Y se paró como pudo y... Se tiro para atrás, _eso debió doler_... Lo veo como se retuerce en el suelo. _Pobre_...

— Ja, mira que saliste estúpido. - el encapuchado simplemente se quitó su gabardina ¿Una chica? Bueno, parecía un chico...

— Agh, - se retorcia en el suelo, creo que debo ayudarle. Me pare y los demás me miraron, yo los ignore y me dirigí con la _nube_ lo ayude a levantarse. — Oí, tú podías pararte?! - yo asentí.

— Por supuesto yo llegue primero que Verde, haci que... - mire al nombrado y este chasqueó la lengua.

— Eso no importa... Prepárate - el _sol_ saco un arma y le apunto al _rayo_.

— Esperen. Tenemos que firmar. - hablé tratando que no corriera sangre. _No antes de firmar._

— Tsk, _Cómo tú no estás pegado..._ \- murmuró haciendo un puchero la _nube_.

— No es eso. - trate de excusarme, — Pero a eso vinimos. - mire con algo de nerviosismo a los demás.

— Eso ya no me importa, lo importante es que ese idiota del _rayo_ me pagará.

— No te debo nada. - hablo tranquilamente el.

— ¡Por fin! - exclamó la _lluvia_ una vez parado. — Ahora si pagarás por lo que has echo kora. - saco un rifle, _espera de donde lo saco? Y además porque es azul?_

— Tsk, son unos delicados. - refunfuño el.

Y lo siguente que pasó fue que Reborn y Colonnello, empezaron a disparar a verde el pobre se fue corriendo despavorido, y los dos lo siguieron. La _niebla_, chasqueó la lengua rompió la silla y una vez tubo su gabardina se fue. Yo me quedé a ayudar a Skull, una vez que logramos romper la silla íbamos a irnos juntos pero la puerta por donde se habían ido aquellos tres, fue abierta por Colonnello y Reborn lo seguía y venía arrastrando a Verde. Ambos nos quedamos viéndolos, Verde estaba ya inconsciente, Reborn lo aventó a la mesa, rompiéndola al instante con su peso.

— _Eso debió dole_r. - murmuró Skull, yo asentí.

_ᶠⁱⁿ ᵈᵉˡ ᴾᴼⱽ. ᴰᵉ __ᶠᵒⁿ:_

— Y eso fue lo que pasó. - se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la joven.

— Es por eso que ese chico - apunto al de cabello verde, — está inconsciente... - miro con lastima al joven.

— Si, por eso... - se dio la media vuelta y volteó a verla, — perdón pero, mi familia me espera, me voy.

— Bien. Entonces después me comunico con ustedes para encontrar la manera de que todos los líderes firmen. - sonrió la joven, viendo al otro.

— Claro. - sonrió el, — lo esperaré. - volteó y se fue.

— Creo que esto se complicara mucho... Además... ¿Dónde están el _sol_ y _lluvia_?

Continuará...

Reviews? fav?

Hello! Hello! ¿cómo están? bueno, les quiero informar (a l@s pocas personas que siguen esto) esta historia tendrá personajes que salen exclusivamente en los vídeojuegos, tal vez no sepan quiénes son, la verdad yo apenas conocía a Gelaro, según lo que investigue en Google, el es el guardián de la nieve de Vongola, y otras cosas mas. Tuve que investigar mucho. Pero bueno, además de Gelaro otros personajes aparecerán, algunos no tienen llama haci que les pondré según lo que e leído. Como a Haru, a ella casi siempre la ponen con la llama de la _lluvia,_ haci que aquí ella será parte de la familia de la _lluvia._

Como sea ¡muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!

_-V_


	5. Cuatro

Narración normal:

Minutos antes de que llegara, Luce:

— Eso te pasa por hacer lo que no debes kora - vociferó la _lluvia_, se cruzó de brazos viendo al chico inconsciente.

— Tsk, esto es una perdida de mi tiempo. - el azabache miro con frustración al de cabello verde.

— Y tú, - la _lluvia_ vio de pies a cabeza al azabache, levantó una ceja y hablo. — Que no vas a ponerte los pantalones.

— Cállate. - Hablo con molestia él _sol_, frunciendo ambas cejas. Fue hasta la silla, - dónde anteriormente estaba sentado - y rompió la silla una vez que liberó su pantalón de la silla, se lo puso. Todo ante la atenta mirada de la _lluvia_. — Y tú qué me vez? - hablo alzando una de sus cejas, una vez que se puso el pantalón.

— Nada. Absolutamente nada. - sonrió de lado, la _lluvia_.

— Oigan... - interrumpió la _tormenta_, — se acaba de ir Viper, haci que... Creó que no firmarán ¿Verdad?

— No. - los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La _nube_, se encontraba aún lado de la _tormenta_, cuando estos dos dijeron aquello el se apartó del pelinegro y fue a donde se encontraba inconsciente Verde, busco y busco y cuando por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, saco una pluma de su pantalón, puso la hoja en el piso y firmo. Ya firmada la hoja, que ya se encontraba arrugada, se paró y fue hasta la _tormenta_.

— Yo ya firmé. - extendió su brazo con todo y papel, para que el otro lo agarrarse y lo hizo.

— Oh, b- - el joven no termino de hablar porque el de piercings, lo interrumpió.

— Yo ya firmé. Hací que no nos hablen cuando se vuelvan a reunir. A mí so- digo líder no le gusta la multitudes, hací que ahórrenselo. - termino de hablar y se fue.

— Eh...- miro con confusión por donde se fue la _nube. — «Yo quería volver a verlo...»_

— Da igual kora. - se cruzó de brazos el rubio, — no firmaré y punto. No quiero volver, es absurdo. - hablo con frustración.

— Esto es necesario. Si uno no firma el acuerdo de paz, podrá haber guerra, muchos muertos y gente lastimada. - hablo calmadamente el pelinegro.

— Firmemos o no. Siempre hay problemas. - comento el _sol_. — Además, ¿Porqué demonios tenemos que reunirnos todos? Con solo que un sirviente valla a cada territorio y le haga llegar la hoja, y que el líder firmé. Hací nadie sale de su territorio y no hay tantos problemas y alborotos. - termino de hablar.

— Es una buena idea, aún viniendo te ti kora. - hablo con burla la _lluvia_, el _sol_ chasqueó la lengua. — Pero no se puede. Los _cielos_ quieren reunirse y conocer a los demás líderes, aunque no estoy seguro si el actual líder quiera...

— Bueno, yo esperaré al representante del _cielo_ ustedes si quieren se pueden ir.

— No necesitas decirme. Yo me voy. - dio la media vuelta y se fue el _sol_.

— Me voy kora. - este igual que el _sol_, se fue.

En aquel almacén solo dos personas se encontraban, un pelinegro se encontraba recargado en la pared enfrente de la puerta, mirando esta fijamente. Y con el papel en su bolsillo. El otro chico, de cabello verde, el se encuentra inconsciente arriba de la mesa rota.

Afuera del almacén.

Minutos después de que se fuera la _niebla_, ella fue directo al carro donde había venido, pero antes de llegar un joven de cabello índigo salió de este y miro a la joven.

— Y bien ¿Ya firmaron todos? - pregunto al recargarse en el carro y cruzarse de brazos.

— ...- esta no contesto solo camino hasta llegar al frente del otro, — No. - hablo en tono bajo. Pero aún haci el otro la escuchó.

— ¿Que rayos les sucede? - puso una de sus manos en su frente, — ¿Esta vez que pasó? - bajo la mano y pregunto.

— El idiota del _rayo_ nos pego a la silla. Tsk, iba a utilizarnos de experimento. - bufó la chica al recordar aquello.

— Agh, Ahora los _rayos_ \- negó con su cabeza. — Todos son una bolas de locos.

— Kufufu~, tú no te quedas atrás. - canturrio el chico que venía en la parte trasera del carro. Se asomó por la ventana y sonrió a los mayores.

— Tú cállate. En primer lugar ustedes actuaron muy infantilmente y si no fuera por ustedes, nosotros no teníamos porque venir. Ahg, ustedes son tan problemáticos.

— No te angusties Zio, aún si no firmaron no pueden vencernos, a no ser que nos ataque las _lluvias_, porque entonces estamos muy jodidos. - trato de animar una chica de parche.

— No ayudes. Pero es verdad, si nos ataca las _lluvias_ estamos en grandes problemas. Con los demás podemos ganarles por excepción de las _lluvias_ y _cielos_. Aunque los _cielos_ serían incapaz de atacar a alguien. - le siguió la chica encapuchada.

— ¿Escuchan eso? ¿No son disparos? - pregunto la _niebla_ más joven.

— Vaya, vaya~ esto se puso bueno - sonrió el líder de las _nieblas_.

— En la tierra descanses estúpido _rayo_. - la joven encapuchada hablo.

Los disparos cesaron y las cuatro _nieblas_ miraron en dirrección a la puerta del almacén.

En otra parte.

Territorio de ???

En un cuarto medio grande, varias personas se hallaban reunidas. En medio de esta habitación una gran mesa y varias sillas se encontraban. Unas de las personas se acercó a la mesa y dejo unas carpetas de diferentes colores, ocho en total.

— _**Ecco le informazioni di ciascun leader attuale**._ (Aquí está la información de cada actual líder.) - hablo el en italiano.

— **_Molto bene _**(Muy bien.) - Otro que parecía el líder, agarro las carpetas y las ojeó una por una. — **_Vai, vai. Se gli attuali leader sono marmocchi. Sarà facile. _**(Vaya, vaya. Si los actuales líderes son unos mocosos. Esto será fácil.) - sonrió o eso se puede ver por la escasa luz.

En otra parte. Misma hora que los disparos cesaron.

Territorio de los _cielos_.

Dos chicos se encontraban discutiendo y una joven los miraba.

— Ya te dije Solte, no es no. - se cruzó de brazos el _cielo_ de cabello entre plateado y blanco.

— Eres exasperante, sabías? - negó el menor. — Pero aún haci ¡Me lo debes! - insistió el de piel morena.

— ¡Ya basta! - la chica ya más que molesta les grito a ambos. — tú Rand ya estás muy grandesito como por estar peleando por un juego además no sé porque pelean si cuando llegue Tsu, le pueden pedir que les compré otro. El no puede decirles que no. - la chica de cabello largo y coletas hablo ya fastidiada.

— ¡No es sólo un juego! - grito indignado el chico llamado Solte. — ¡Ya iba a pasar el nivel 15! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es pasar de nivel? No ¿Verdad? ¡Tarde mucho! - se lamentó.

— Mi hermana tiene razón. Dile a Yoshi que te compre otro, total empezar de cero es bueno. - le restó importancia, el chico llamado Rand.

— ¡No! No es No. Tú me lo pagarás, me lo comprarás tu lo rompiste, no metas a Tsuna en esto. - hablo apuntándole al chico mayor.

— Fue un accidente ¿No? - miro a su hermano.

— ... Por supuesto. El que lo haya pisado mientras Solte estaba en el piso jugando no fue mi culpa. - miro al menor sonriendo de lado.

— Eres muy molesto. - refunfuño el chico, dando la vuelta — ¡Aún haci tú me lo comprarás! - grito y se fue, dejando a los dos hermanos.

— Porque no le das el tuyo? - miro a su hermano menor.

— No. Es mío. - no titubeó al contestar.

— Ni lo usas. Solo dáselo para que no vaya con el chisme.

El chico no dijo nada y solo se fue, la chica miro en la dirección donde se fue su hermano y suspiro. Se agachó y recogió el videojuego roto.

En el almacén.

Con las _nieblas_.

Las dos _nieblas_ que se encontraban afuera del carro entraron a este, el chico en la parte del conductor y la chica encapuchada en la parte del copiloto. La _niebla_ mayor antes de prender el carro e irse, los disparos ya habían cesado

Minutos después de que los disparos cesarán, la puerta del almacén fue abierta y de este un chivo salió.

Este chico miro a sus lados y una vez vio la limusina en donde había venido fue hasta ella. Camino hasta llegar a esta y a unos cuantos pasos de llegar la puerta del copiloto fue abierta y un joven de traje salió de la limosina, fue hasta la puerta trasera izquierda, y la abrió el otro joven entro y el que le abrió la puerta le cerró.

Adentro de la limusina dos chicos de diferente edad pero parecidos se encontraban.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Skull? - pregunto el mayor de las _nubes_.

— Ya firmé. - contesto al cruzarse de brazos.

— Mph, Bien. - hablo el menor al verlo, ocultando una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto el chófer.

— Mph, rápido herbívoro. - ordenó el menor.

**_Continuará_**.

_Este capítulo es más corto que los demás, pero bueno... Quiero hacer unas preguntas, y son las siguientes:_

_¿Les está gustando cómo va la historia?_

_¿Saben quiénes son "Territorio de ???"?_

_¿Alguna idea lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo?_

_¿Quiénes eran los amigos de Giotto?_

_¿Pongo romance? Y si es haci, solo pondré shōnei-ai, sin hard ni Lemmon..._

_¿Pongo las parejas yo o las pongo a votación? Y si dicen que yo, a mí me gustan las parejas cracks..._

_Esas son todas las preguntas. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_reviews? fav? Algo?_

_-V_


	6. Cinco

Narración normal:

Unos minutos después de que la _nube_ saliera del almacén. El sol y la _lluvia_ también habían salido de este dejando a la _tormenta_ y _rayo_ solos en el almacén. El _sol_ se dirigió al carro donde él había venido junto con otras personas, dos jóvenes y una joven, estos veían al de traje a través del vidrio, la chica observo atentamente al chico una vez que esté entro. Este se sentó aún lado de la joven.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Reborn? - pregunto el líder.

— Te fue bien ¿Verdad? - sonrió cerrando ambos ojos la joven.

— ...La verdad, no. - los demás miraron con incredulidad a este, el suspiro y prosiguió a seguir hablando. — Hubo... Complicaciones. - miro a otro lado al decir esto, — no firme. - se tapó sus ojos con su fedora.

Ella engancho más su sonrisa, asustando a los tres, aunque el de fedora lo ocultaba muy bien.

— ¿Haci que no? ¿Porqué? - pregunto ella, sin quitar esa sonrisa que ponía de nervios a los _soles_.

— ... Tsk, el idiota del _rayo_ iba a utilizarnos de conejillos de indias, y para eso nomás yo. - bufo el y se cruzó de brazos, al recargarse en el asiento.

— ¿Ahora el _rayo_? - pregunto el _sol_ de cabello negro, — ¿Qué haremos entonces? - pregunto al poner ambas manos en su cara y codos en las rodillas.

— No sé, dímelo tú. - el menor de los _soles_ parecía no importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— Eres el líder, Ryōhei. - miró de reojo al chico a lado de el.

— Lo sé. ¿Y? - alzó unas de sus cejas al ver al mayor restándole importancia.

— Solo esperemos a que llegue el o la representante del _cielo_, - ofreció la joven.

— Porque no mejor eres tú la líder, Rizona?. Este tonto - a punto al chico a su lado, — es un caso perdido.- El _sol_ menor solo bufo restándole importancia a lo que el otro dijo sobre el.

— Porque es una molestia. No gracias. Ryōhei puede claro, nos necesita a nosotros pero el puede también a veces actuar como un respetable e serio líder. - la chica rubia miro al pelinegro.

— Ya hombre. Te saldrán canas si no te calmas.

— Eres un... - dejo la frase incompleta viendo con el seño fruncido al menor.

Territorio de ¿¿¿?

En una habitación medio oscura, se encontraban varias personas, todas tenían gabardinas de color vino tinto, que les cubría todo el cuerpo, una persona en particular, veía la única carpeta que tenía entre sus manos.

— **_Quindi stanno già iniziando a muoversi? _**(Haci que ellos ya empiezan a moverse?) - pregunto al aire el que era el líder.

— **_Sì. Non credo che dovremmo entrare, non è la nostra lotta ..._** (Sí. No creo que debamos meternos, no es nuestra pelea... )- dijo en voz baja otra persona, más alta que el líder.

— **_No. Ti sbagli Adelheid,_** (No. Te equivocas Adelheid, ) - hablo otro joven que se acercaba a ellos, —**_ È nostro dovere, nei confronti del cielo, dobbiamo molto. È nostro obbligo._** (es nuestro deber, a los _cielos_ les debemos mucho. Es nuestra obligación. - sentenció el, al quitarse la capucha dejando ver sus cabellos rojos y ojos igual. — **_Ma è ancora una tua decisione Enma, sei il leader. Li aiuteremo o no?_** (Pero sigue siendo tu decisión Enma, eres el líder. Vamos a ayudarles o no? )- le pregunto al menor.

En el almacén.

La _lluvia_ fue hasta el carro donde había venido, al entrar en la parte trasera se encontró con dos chicos y una chica, el mayor de los chicos iba en el asiento del piloto, mientras los otros dos se encontraba en la parte de atrás.

— Como te fue Colonnello? - pregunto la única mujer.

— Nah, fue mal kora. No quiero recordar fue un... - no pudo terminar la frase ya que la chica le dió un coscorón. — Auch, Que te pasa Lal?!

— Eres un idiota, se supone que ibas arreglar esto. Hombres tenían que ser. - se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.

— Oye ahora que lo mencionas, en la primera reunión fueron puros chicos y en esta Colonnello? - el líder le pregunto al recién llegado este dijo _chicos_ en casi un susurró, — supongo que mejor deberíamos esperar al representante del cielo y si su líder está de acuerdo, que nos reunamos todos en su territorio. ¿No creen? - termino de hablar el líder a los demás.

— Lo que tú digas Takeshi, eres el líder. - le restó importancia la _lluvia_ mayor.

No muy lejos de ese carro, una limosina verde se encontraba y adentro de esta tres chicos idénticos dos de cabello negro y otro de cabello verde, se encontraban, en la limosina. Dos de ellos se encontraban aburridos y uno de ellos dormía plácidamente.

— ¡Cuándo va a venir! Ya ví que varios ya salieron ¿Porqué el no? - grito con frustración el líder, agarrándose el cabello y haciéndose bolita en el asiento trasero.

— Cálmate Lambo. - hablo el peliverde, — no debe de tardar, acuérdate fuimos... - medito un poco, — segundos en llegar. Haci que Tranquilízate. - miro por el espejo al menor.

— Porque no te callas no me dejas dormir. - gruñó con molestia el otro pelinegro. Qué esté se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

— Miren. - hablo el mayor después de unos minutos, apuntando a un carro que se acercaba. — ya llegaron.

— por fin. - soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Momentos después, ya pasando todo el rollo de la explicación de Fon, como el chico suicida termino en tal lamentable estado, el japonés salió del clóset y este al ya estar afuera se encontró con muchos chicos y chicas de diferentes edades. Este solo los miro con rareza y se fue con los que había llegado.

— Eh... _¿Qué sucede?_ \- pregunto en un susurró a un chico de cabello rojo claro (rosa).

— Esperamos al representante del _cielo_. - dijo simplemente.

Minutos después del almacén salió Luce, ella al salir se les quedó viendo a los demás. Alzó unas de sus cejas y se detuvo.

— ¿Sucede algo chicos? ¿Pensé que todos ya se habían ido? - pregunto calmadamente la mujer al sonreí.

— Te estábamos esperando, - una mujer llegó arrastrando a dos chicos casi iguales cada uno de un brazo. — Hola, este el el líder de la _nube_ y este su hermano mayor y el otro que está detrás de nosotros es Skull el representante y yo soy Lal Mich. - apunto a cada uno de los chicos y se presentó a ella.

— Mucho gusto. - dió una reverencia la mujer, — mi nombre es Luce tía del líder del _cielo_. Un gusto a todos. - sonrió al presentarse. — Señorita Lal, usted es de más de una llama si no me equivoco.

— Si, lo soy. - soltó a ambos y se cruzó de brazos.

— Mucho gusto Luce, - hablo el líder de la _lluvia_, _ soy Yamamoto Takeshi, líder de la _lluvia_ y nosotros queríamos si no es mucha molestia, que nos reuniéramos todos en su territorio y firmar ahí ¿Qué le parece? - hablo calmadamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— No creo que sea mala idea... A Yoshi le hace falta amigos de su edad. - le respondió.

— A mi me cayó bien es un chico tranquilo de pocas palabras pero adorable - hablo animadamente el líder del _sol_.

— A mí también, es el único que me cayó bien. Quiero ver de nuevo a Tsuna. - sonrió el líder del _rayo_.

— A mí me pareció algo débil, no parecía un _cielo_ es un chico tranquilo, miedoso y... Auch, - se sobó la cabeza.

— Lamentó lo que mi hermano dijo, no sabe lo que dice. - se disculpó el chico pelirrojo. Al fulminar con la mirada al líder.

— Ja ja, no hay problema se que Yoshi puede ser fácil de manipular es muy dócil, a decir verdad, pero no se equivoquen Yoshi es un lobo disfrazado de oveja~ - sonrió divertida la mujer.

— ¿Entonces si podemos ir? - pregunto de nuevo Yamamoto.

— Por supuesto que sí. - respondió ella. Ella se alejó de aquel peculiar grupo y se acercó al carro donde la esperaban los demás.

En el carro adentro se encontraban el líder del _cielo_, su hermano mayor, y una niña los tres se encontraban mirando a la chica y aquel grupo, claro el castaño presentía que algo malo pasaría y en cambio el rubio solo veía con interés y curiosidad a varios chicos/as. Y la única chica que se encontraba en el carro, ella solo veía con una sonrisa a su alrededor. Al llegar al carro Luce abrió la puerta trasera y entro.

— Hola chicos. - ella fue la primera en hablar, los demás la observaron con curiosidad, — todos ellos irán a nuestro territorio para firmar, ¿Estas de acuerdo Tsuna? - le pregunto al castaño.

— Eh?...¡¿Que?! - miro con exaltación a la chica, — ¿No firmaron? - pregunto.

— No. Cuando llegue el representante del _rayo_ se encontraba inconsciente aparte de él estaba el representante de la _tormenta_ el me explicó lo que pasó, y nadie aparte de la _nube_ había firmado haci que el líder de la _lluvia_ quiere que todos se reúnan en nuestro territorio para halla firmar y yo acepté. - explicó tranquilamente ella.

— Hum? ¿P-porqué? - tartamudeo al preguntarle.

— Para que hagas amigos, por supuesto. - contesto ella.

— ¿Ah? Pero tengo amigos - reprochó el.

— De tu edad? - pregunto alzando una de sus cejas.

— ... Si, está Naito, Gelaro, Rand, Renji, - hablo contando con sus dedos.

— Ellos no cuentan. Necesitas amigos diferentes.

— Como yo. - hablo el rubio, metiéndose en la conversación, — Yo tengo amigos que no son _cielos_, a decir verdad, tengo cada un amigo de un territorio diferente. - sonrió orgulloso el.

— Vez, tienes que hacer amigos nuevos. Pero que sean de tu edad no como Giotto, - este la miro y bufó, — el si tiene amigos y muchos pero... Sus amigos son de tu edad, son más jóvenes que Giotto y esto va para ti también Giotto has amigos de tu edad.

— Tal vez y con esta reunión hagan amigos de su edad. - comentó la niña.

Pasaron minutos cuando los _cielos_ habían llegado a su territorio y atrás de ellos carros y limosinas lo seguían. Por supuesto que el líder de los _cielos_, llamo a sus familiares para darles la noticia de que las demás familias irían a su territorio, para firmar.

En la entrada de la mansión de los _cielos_, varios chicos se encontraban en la entrada. Viendo como los recién llegados entraban a su territorio.

— Que demonios hacen aquí. - miro con molestia a los carros y limosinas.

— Tal vez sucedió algo. ¿No creen? - atrás de los chicos, una joven rubia se acercó.

— Cierto. - hablo el peliblanco, — me dijo Yoshi que las demás familias vendrían, para firmar aqui~ - termino de hablar el de ojos violetas.

Los demás lo miraron mal. Este solo engancho más su sonrisa y no le puso atención a las miradas asesinas que tenían los demás, por excepción de la chica rubia, ella sonreía e ignoraba a los chicos. Los carros y limosinas se detuvieron enfrente de la mansión. El carro en donde venían los _cielos_ se detuvo primero y de este salió el _cielo_ rubio. Los demás lo observaron. El los saludo y fue hacia ellos.

— Hola chicos, ¿Que hacen? - pregunto el.

— Nada Giotto. Solo esperándolos. - hablo calmadamente la chica.

— ¿Si vinieron las familias? - pregunto un chico alto de cabello negro.

— Si, líderes y acompañantes. - afirmó el.

Del carro de donde el salió los demás salieron también y de los demás carros y limosinas, empezaron a salir gente. Cada líder se acercó a los _cielos_.

Cerca del territorio de los _cielos_.

En las sombras varias persona, se encontraban mirando a los demás.

—**_ ¿Quando attaccheremo, bermuda?_**(¿Cuando atacaremos, bermuda? )- pregunto en un susurró unos de ellos, al líder.

— **_Aspetteremo che sia notte._** (Esperaremos hasta que sea de noche). - sentenció el.

Al terminar el de hablar, se dispusieron a esperar en la obscuridad. Mientras en otra parte.

Territorio de ¿¿¿

Se cruzó de brazos el joven pelirrojo, esperando respuesta del menor.

— **_Li aiuteremo o no. È per oggi Enma._** (Los vamos a ayudar o no. Es para hoy Enma. )- miro al menor— **_Attaccheranno oggi, di sicuro di notte. E se non li aiuterai, lo faccio, ma se siamo tutto è meglio_**.( Ellos atacarán hoy, de seguro en la noche. Y si no vas ayudarlos yo si, pero si somos todos es mejor.) - termino de hablar el joven.

— **_Non so._**.(No sé... )- vaciló el, — **_Immagino che dovremmo andare e far loro sapere_**.(supongo que tendríamos que ir y avisarles.)

— **_Quello che dici Enma_** (Lo que tú digas Enma)- hablo la chica.

— **_Quindi si decide, andremo nel territorio dei cieli e li faremo sapere_**(Entonces ya está decidido, iremos al territorio de los _cielos_ y les avisamos.)

Los demás asintieron lo dicho por el pelirrojo mayor. Con los demás, en el territorio de los _cielos_. Cada líder se encontraba en la sala de aquella mansión, en cambio los demás se encontraban en el patio trasero esperando a que sus líderes salieran para irse.

Con los líderes.

Los siete líderes junto con un representante, se encontraban firmando ya la hoja del acuerdo de paz.

— Fue más fácil ¿Verdad? - al terminar de firmar el último líder, Luce hablo.

— Si. Nadie termino herido - el líder del _rayo_ miro mal al líder de la _tormenta_, y este solo chasqueó la lengua.

**_Continuará_**.

Como vieron ya aparecieron todos los territorios, ahora unas preguntas.

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Qué piensan, ¿Enma les ayudará o solo les avisará?

¿Que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Xanxus hará algo?

En el siguiente pongo un momento ¿RS? Es decir Reborn x Skull.

¿O de otra pareja?

Las parejas aún no están decididas, a ver qué pasa después.

Aunque estoy entre, 8018(Yamamoto x Hibari), 8000(Yamamoto x Enma), 1800(Hibari x Enma), 1827(Hibari x Tsuna), 1859(Hibari x Gokudera) 2700(Tsuna x Enma), 6900(Mukuro x Enma), R27(Reborn x Tsuna)... Aunque no va a ver muchos momentos, tal vez uno que otro malentendido, pero no muchos, eso espero...

Como sea, aún no hay romance pero pronto.

Reviews? fav?

10/08/19

-V


End file.
